Isabella's Secret
by OneSmartCookie
Summary: When Hermione is at her house during the summer of her sixth year, she learns something important about herself. She isn’t Hermione Granger. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Isabella's Secret

**Author:** OneSmartCookie

**Summary:** When Hermione is at her house during the summer of her sixth year, she learns something important about herself. She isn't Hermione Granger. Please R&R!

o.O

Hermione Granger sat in her room, reading over her Charms book for her Sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when she heard her mother calling from the stairs. "Just a minute," She called back, marking her page and setting it down on her bed. She stood and crossed to her door, glancing at her reflection on the way. Today was her birthday, and she was now 16 years old. Though that didn't mean much in the wizarding world, it meant a lot in the muggle world. She was able to get her license to drive, stay out later, and in general have more fun.

Her room was painted an apple green color, with white trim and a crème colored carpet. Her furniture was all dark cherry and her bed was a king sized four poster. The linens were white with black sheets, and she had crème colored fabric that was hanging from the beams on the posts of her bed. There was a desk in the far corner where all her Hogwarts work was spread out, and a bookcase next to it. The other side of her room was a large window seat facing her backyard and the grounds beyond. She loved that her parents had decided to live in the country. The nature away from the hustle and bustle of the city was absolutely breathtaking. They even had a pond with benches around t so she could read outside on nice days.

She paused for a brief second in front of the mirror and studied her reflection. She was now 5'3", with caramel colored hair that fell in beautiful ringlets down her back, her eyes were the color of dark chocolate and there were gold flakes scattered around her pupils, making them sparkle. Her skin was tanned, with a healthy sun-kissed glow, and her body had developed curves over the summer she never would have dreamed to posses.

She was currently wearing a khaki mini skirt with a black camisole layered over a white camisole, black etnies, and black ankle socks. Her hair was straightened and put up in a ponytail and she had on earrings that were little black skulls. The outfit worked really well for her surprisingly. She smiled at her reflection, pleased with the way she looked, before exiting her room and going down the stairs. Her family was wealthy since her parents ran their own dentist firm, meaning they had a larger than average home.

There was a sitting room to her left, and the main dining hall to the right. If she were to look straight ahead, she would see the reception area where guests arrived through the massive front doors and were greeted by Butler. Currently, Butler was not standing guard over the doors like a watch hound, but was in fact entering the sitting room with a tea tray. For four. Hermione thought it slightly odd that her parents hadn't informed her earlier that they were entertaining; otherwise she would have put on something more presentable. As it was, she was already outside the room and couldn't delay her parents and their guest any longer.

As she opened the doors to the sitting room, she looked around but only saw her parents sitting on the sofa. So who were they expecting? Instead of voicing her question aloud, she greeted them properly instead. "Mother," she said, as she gave the older lady a kiss on each cheek, "Father," she moved over to him before doing the same. She then sat on the loveseat opposite her parents and watched them, curiosity painted across her face.

"Now, Hermione, your mother and I called you down here this afternoon because we have something very important to tell you." Her father said, looking at her very seriously. "It is crucial you hear us out before you ask any questions or interrupt. Am I understood?"

"Yes daddy," Hermione responded, placing her hands in her lap, looking back and forth between him and her mother.

"Now, sixteen years ago, there was a war going on in the wizarding world. Voldemort was in power and causing destruction everywhere he went. No one was able to escape him unless they joined his ranks or died. Do you follow?" He asked, and when she nodded, he continued. "During this time, it was extremely dangerous for any families to give birth to children, especially girls, so many either went into hiding or gave their children to close friends or relatives who lived in the muggle world and could keep the children out of Voldemort's path. You are one of those children."

Hermione just stared at her father as he talked about things like Voldemort and the wizarding world like they were common everyday discussions. How did he know all of this? We're they really wizards, and not muggles? Who was she really? Am I a-?

She was thinking all of this that she had tuned out her father and did not hear the last part of his discussion. "Hermione! Are you listening to me?" He seemed angry with her, and her father angry was never a good sign. She nodded, so he continued. "As I said, you are one of those children."

Here, she gasped. Overly dramatically, mind you. "You mean I'm not really a muggleborn? Are we some powerful wizarding family that went into hiding because we didn't want to be part of Voldemort's inner circle?"

She was taking this a lot better then they had previously anticipated, but they weren't finished yet. "Not exactly," Her mother now spoke, sadness in her eyes. "We're more of the, close friends who lived in the muggle world and could keep you safe, type deal."

"WHAT!" Hermione screamed. Apparently they were expecting this type of reaction because they didn't even flinch. "What are you saying? You're not my real parents? But how could that be? I was born here, in the muggle world, a Granger! I was raised by you, my parents, the Grangers! I look just like you! My Birth Certificate has your names on it!" She was wheezing by the time she was done yelling, and sat back on the loveseat, not having noticed she was standing.

"Actually, it doesn't," came a mysterious voice form the shadows. But she recognized it, long before he stepped into the light and made himself known. "It has mine and your mother's names on it." He said simply, looking at her as if daring her to object.

Wearing a pair of black dress pants and a white button down shirt, Severus Snape walked over to where Hermione was sitting on the loveseat and plopped down next to her. She just looked at him in shock for a few minutes before noticing her staring was making him uncomfortable. "It's just, I don't even look anything like you," she stated, as though that made the whole situation false.

"On the contraire, you look just like me, Isabella," he said, smiling as he said the name.

"Isabella? Is that me?" He nodded.

"Would you like me to remove the glamour so you can see what you truly look like?" He pulled out his wand, one that he used rarely as he was a potions master, and said an incantation Hermione had never heard while swishing his wand around. She felt something cold move through her body, almost like a disillusionment charm, but not at the same time.

Once the feeling was gone, she saw Snape smile again, which was completely weird for her, and gave her a hug. "Welcome back, Isabella." She patted his back awkwardly, and when he let go, stood to look at herself in the mirror above the fireplace. What she saw there made her immediately black out.

o.O

**A/N:** So that's the first chapter in hopefully a very long story… Hope you liked it and please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not know anything familiar to the Harry Potter universe…**

Isabella woke to the concerned faces of her parents and her Professor, watching her as she slowly began to regain consciousness. She sat up from where she had previously been lying on the sofa, and watched as her professor turned to her parents.

"I think it's reasonable to ask Isabella to return to her rightful home for the remainder of the summer, is it not?" He asked calmly. There was no hint of the sneer she had come to familiarize with the voice of the Potions Professor, no malice detectable whatsoever. However, she was aware of the question he had just asked her parents, and not her, and was immediately put off by his disinterest in her opinion.

"Excuse me Professor, but don't you think I should have a say in where I want to spend the rest of my summer holidays?" Hermione asked, ignoring that he had refused to call her by her name and had been referring to her as Isabella ever since he arrived.

"Excuse me, young lady, but no I do not. You are my daughter, and with that comes the responsibilities of being a young pureblood witch being entered into society once she comes of age. You are required to attend your coming out ball, where you will be presented into pureblood society, and you will also be attending the presentation balls of the other pureblood children. Once you return to Hogwarts, you will be studying under the name of Isabella Snape, and you will be resorted. In order to do all this, you will be accompanying me back to the manor today, so I suggest you go pack your things and meet me here in the sitting room in one hour." The way her Professor demanded her to go to her room and pack her belongings, as well as what her summer plans would include, made Hermione stand with a huff and glare at her parents before exiting the sitting room to do as she was told.

While she was packing, she had left her door open so Snape could hear her throwing her things into her trunk while stomping about her room, but quieted down once she realized she could hear him and her 'Parents' talking in the sitting room downstairs. "…Please, don't take her away." Her mother begged, her voice cracking toward the end.

"You knew this day would come since I brought her to you fifteen years ago. Do you honestly think for one minute that I am going to forget that I ever had a daughter, that I promised I would come bring her back, only to take that all back now? You seriously must be a daft woman if the way Isabella acted throughout the past five years says anything. My daughter may be a naïve muggle-raised blood-traitor, but in the next two months, she will be turned into the epitome of a pureblooded witch. She will be given wealth, power, and status, just three of the many things you have been unable to provide her with since I left her with you. I am so very disappointed that I picked such incapable and insufferable people to raise my child, and I will never make that mistake again as long as I live." At this point Hermione was finished packing and began to drag her trunk down the stairs and into the foyer. "And to think I once was able to call you, you _disgusting_ muggles, friends, makes me sick. I was a fool to trust you two with the welfare of my child, and I will regret it until the day I die."

Hermione gasped as she rounded the corner where her parents and her professor were talking. Her parents were standing there silently, her mother in tears and clutching her father's arm, while his face was a mix of anger and grief. Her Professor, she noted, mostly looked disappointed, though with her parents or himself, she knew not.

"Ah, I see Isabella has arrived. We will now be leaving and you are to never contact or see my daughter again. Isabella, please floo to the manor through the dining room fire, I have one more thing I must attend to here before meeting you at home." His voice once again took on the quality of one being superior to another, and she did as told without protesting, though she did let him now she didn't agree with the way she was being treated by loudly dragging her trunk the whole way. As she reached the fire, she placed her trunk in the place beside her before taking a pinch of powder from the jar atop the mantle and threw it to her feet. As the green flames consumed her and she shouted her destination, she heard another voice shout along with hers, only instead of shouting 'Snape Manor', the deep male voice shouted _Obliviate!_

o.O

When Hermione arrived in the fireplace at Snape Manor, she had to stifle a sound of surprise. Instead of the dungeon-like theme she had been expecting with the walls made of stone and the Slytherin house colors splayed all over the walls and furniture, she found a tastefully decorated home filled with ancient, but beautiful looking furniture. She seemed to have landed in some sort of sitting room, most likely for entertaining guests before a meal, as the archway to her left showed the Formal Dining Hall, which looked to seat fifty or so comfortably. The sitting room was painted light beige, with cherry colored flooring and tables. The upholstery was done in a dark maroon with white stitching, making it seem more modern then the other pieces of furniture. There was a hutch in one corner with chairs in either side that looked as though they came right from the King's Palace five hundred years previous, and in the other corner was a small writing desk with parchment strewn across the top and a quill resting in an ink bottle.

To the right was another archway, leading to what looked to be the main foyer. It was enormous, with marble floors and a grand staircase that led to the next floor winding up the center of the room, directly across from the main doors. Halfway between floors, the staircase split in two, and the two sets of stairs angled away from the center of the room. At the top, there was a balcony that circled the main foyer, allowing those who stood at the top to view all that was going on below. Going through the archway and into the main foyer, she ascended the stairs and looked at the view from above. There was an enormous chandelier that hung from the center of the ceiling, casting a warm glow of light upon the room below.

She then heard the sound of the floo in the sitting room, and waited as her 'father' came out of the archway and into the foyer. He smiled up at her and beckoned for her to come down, calling a house elf to take her things to her room once she reached the bottom. They then proceeded back into the sitting room, where Hermione sat on the loveseat which was placed facing the fireplace, and Severus sat in one of the chairs surrounding the hutch.

"So, Isabella-" Severus began, smiling at his daughter for one of the very first times that she could remember.

"Why?" She asked, not letting him finish whatever he was about to say. She was angry, he could tell from the tone of her voice, as well as confused, and a little hurt that her parents had let her go and been _obliviated_, so that now they would never remember her or their lives together. "Why is it that, after all this time, you have now just decided to come and act as my father? You hate me, you hate my friends, and you've treated us all horribly since the day we came to Hogwarts, all because we're not in Slytherin. So what makes you think that, just because you've managed to convince my parents that you're my father, that you'd be able to convince me too? How do I know that before now, Hermione Granger was what I really looked like, and my new appearance is the real glamour?" She was near tears by the time she was done, and couldn't trust herself to look him in the eyes without cursing him into the next century.

"My dear Isabella, trust me on this. There is no way that I would ever try to tear apart a family if I didn't have a good reason to do so. You are my daughter, and when I gave you up to the Granger's so many years ago, it was because I wanted you to grow up in a safe world, away from dangers like Voldemort and the Death Eaters. When I had found out that your mother was pregnant for you, I was scared. Voldemort didn't allow for those of us in his inner circle to procreate without his permission, and when you were conceived, he was furious. He decided that, because we made such a huge breach in the rules, he wasn't going to let us keep you. Either you were to be sentenced to death seconds after you were born, or you were to be put in his care, and trained as the ultimate weapon. Your mother and I decided that neither of those choices were to our liking, and made a third one.

"We would send you to live with a muggle family we knew and trusted to raise you away from the dangers occupying the Wizarding World. Soon after, Voldemort was said to be defeated by Harry Potter, and we rejoiced. We could bring you back to live with us at the manor, and make you forget you had ever lived with the muggles. Then your mother fell sick. It was a rare disease that only befalls pureblooded females who were carrying. At the time, we weren't aware that you were going to be an older sister, but then again, that also wasn't very important to us. Your mother was dying, and there was nothing we could do. In most cases, the mother won't live past her third trimester, but your mother was a fighter. She made it full term, and was so happy to be able to bring another child into this world before passing on.

"Your younger brother, as we found out it was a boy, didn't make it. He was stillborn. Your mother died moments after, whether from the disease or a broken heart, no one knows. Shortly after, I went to the Granger's house to pick you up and bring you back home where you belonged, but Albus Dumbledore met me on the way. He told me that his future self, from this time now, came and told him if I didn't leave you with the Granger's through to your seventh year, the Wizarding World was doomed. Voldemort would capture the both of us and use you as his own personal weapon. You would be trained in various forms of the Dark Arts, you would be able to kill without mercy, be it by hand or by wand, and you could master wandless magic by the age of seven. Parsletounge was second language to you, and you were able to control Nagini more easily than the Dark Lord himself. If it weren't for the circumstances, I would be proud of some of those abilities. However, since you were to be used for evil, I knew that I could not raise you how I had hoped for so long, but had to leave you in the care of those incompetent muggles. And look how you turned out. Intelligent as all hell, but the bushy hair and the know-it-all attitude? Definitely not something someone would describe a Snape as. We are sly, cunning, and demanding. We get what we want, when we want it, and how we want it. We bow down to no one, especially filthy half-breeds, and only do so when it is required of us due to status. Albus had me work as a spy twice for Voldemort, and Merlin be damned if I ever do it again." He said this as he carefully watched her from across the sitting room. She stared intently at him, almost jumping at the sudden silence the end of his story had brought. He, however, was not finished.

"Now, I understand this is a lot of information to take in, so I will take you to your room so you may have some time to think about all that you have been told. Tomorrow we shall go shopping for basic formal attire, then attend dinner at Malfoy Manor," With her gasp he continued before she could further interrupt, "Where you shall act as a young pureblooded lady on the verge of being entered into society and treat the Malfoy family with respect, seeing as Lucius and Narcissa are your Godparents, and I Draco's Godfather. The elder two have known you identity since we had to give you up many years ago, and only treated you with scorn due to their positions and your identity as a 'mudblood'. Draco, however, does not, and I think it best not to inform him of this right away. He will take time to adjust to the situation, and when he does, I think you will find him a companion worthy of your time. Now, it is time for you to retire for the night, seeing as you've had such an eventful day today and the rest of the summer is doubtful to be any less exciting. Allow me to escort you to your room," He said, standing and offering her his hand, which she cautiously took, and he gently hauled her to her feet, leading the way from the room and up the stairs in the foyer.

When they reached the top of the stairs, they turned a sharp right and continued down a hallway not visible from the foyer on the main floor. "This is the East Wing, where your quarters, as well as three guest suites, are located. Mrs. Malfoy helped me with the decorating, as I haven't the foggiest what a bookwormy teenage girl would want for her living space, so if it's not to your liking, complain to her, not me." He then opened the double doors located at the end of the long and narrow hallway and she gasped. The room was painted a light gold color, and the carpet was a neutral beige, matching the various drapes and curtains around the room.

The room they entered in was her private sitting room, furnished with a pair of squishy armchairs and a matching loveseat. Across from them was a fireplace, large enough for her to stand in comfortably, and between the two was a low coffee table made of a dark cherry wood. The upholstery on the furniture was white with gold stitching and looked as though little golden roses were embroidered all over it. There were two smaller tables next to the armchairs with small table lamps on them, their shades matching the furniture. There were bookshelves lining the wall around the fireplace, and the one directly opposite her was completely made of French doors that led out to a wonderful balcony overlooking the grounds that seemed to go on forever.

The last wall, not counting the one the door was located through which they just entered, also had three doors on it. The one on the left led to her own personal library, twice the size of the Hogwarts one, though how he did it was a mystery to her. Then she remembered. Magic, _duh_. The middle door led to a small bathroom, equipped with only toilet and sink, obviously to be used when entertaining guests. And finally, her bedroom was the final door on the right. This room too had a nice beige carpet with gold walls, but instead of white and gold upholstery, everything was done in crimson and gold. Her house colors from Hogwarts, or at least they were until she was resorted, then who knows what colors she would be referring to as her house colors.

There was a desk to the right of the doorway, and on the left door were two sets of double doors. The one closest to her revealed an enormous bathroom, equipped with a bath tub larger than the one located in the prefects bath at Hogwarts, a toilet, and a vanity. There was also a counter with a mirror above it that held two sinks and various feminine items such as perfumes and powders. There was a linen closet hidden in the far corner that held mostly towels, but also sheets and an assortment of various colored bathrobes. The right wall contained French doors, much like the sitting room, that also led to her balcony outside.

She went into her bathroom, washed her face to remove her make-up, and changed into her pajamas. They consisted of a black pair of booty-shorts and an emerald green tank-top. She climbed into her new bed and discovered it contained gold silk sheets that were amazingly soft on her skin. She smiled to herself, noting that no matter how much her and the Potions Professor had despised each other in the past, maybe if everything turned out the way it was starting to, it wouldn't be so bad after all. With that thought in mind, she rolled over onto her side and closed her eyes, dreaming of her new life and the surprises it may bring.

**A/N: Ok... so here's chapter two finally... **

**I would like ten reviews for this before i update so... please R&R!**


End file.
